Golf Tricks
by bella92
Summary: AU. Golf was game of higher class, nothing more in Hibari Kyoya's eyes.


**Summary: AU. Golf was game of higher class, nothing more in Hibari Kyoya's eyes.**

**Warnings: Swearing, Yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo hitman reborn! or their characters.**

**Beta: Once again is it the wonderful Lumi75.**

**GOLF TRICKS**

In Hibari's eyes, golf was a game for the higher class, nothing more. It wasn't amusing, exciting or even worth his while. When he was still a young child his father paid him the honour of teaching him the game, and he must say that it was one of the most wasteful moments in his life.

Although he would never dare say that to his father's face, for fear being disinherited. He would have to wait until he was a bit older, namely eighteen, before contributing his honest opinion of his father's favourite game. Ironically, he proved to be excellent at the sport and could easily have gone professional if he wanted.

He didn't.

Since golf was so _boring _must he admit that he was surprised when the Northern Prince, Rokudo Mukuro asked him if he wouldn't take a round with him this weekend and teach him some shot down the request, he was busy this weekend with meetings and such, he didn't have time to be babysitter; and what did the stupid Prince do?

Cancelled all his meetings. How the wretch managed to do that is still a mystery...

Hibari made an other excuse, muttering how he never had played something so sissy as golf and had no abilities to teach. The bloody prince just smiled, suddenly waving a mobile phone in his face.

"Oya, really Kyoya? Let see what daddy Hibari has to say when _I _tell him that? Kufufu~"

He glared at the smug prince. The bastard knew about his father teaching him.

Damn.

Hibari refused to give in and so he used his last resort. He told the Prince truthfully that golf was the most _boring _thing in the world. It was no secret that the prince loathed everything that isn't funny, and he was easily bored. As soon as that statement left Hibari's mouth Mukuro smirked slyly and said that he would personally fix everything.

This worried Hibari and he had a bad feeling about the coming weekend…

* * *

"Will you hit the ball today?" Gokudera asked sarcastically from the sideline. Hibari's grasp around the golf club tightened, and an urge to wallop said club in the other noble head was big.

"Ma, ma, Gokudera," Yamamoto said soon after. "You must let Hibari take his time, he was actually the one that got us in."

"I beg to differ," Mukuro stepped dramatically forward, his hand proudly to his chest. "It was the famous me that got Hibari to get us in."

A vein pulsed dangerously on Hibari's hand, and the grasp on the club increased so that it nearly snapped in half by the took no one notice of the obviously angered black haired teenager, they were too busy with talking to each other.

Mukuro looked behind him, a taunting expression on his face.

"Are you coming, _Maid_?" he shouted in a high tone.

"Yes, yes," heard a mumbling from Tsuna. He struggled to the group, legs shaking under the weight on his back. As Mukuro's personal servant it was only natural that he would have to play of role of caddy on their golf adventure.

Gokudera gasped when he turned around to see what Mukuro was referring to.

"Tenth!" He ran fast to Tsuna's help. "Please let me take the bag for you, tenth!"

Tsuna smiled to Gokudera, didn't want to trouble him. "No, it is okay. I can manage it."

"I insist!" Gokudera said, and took the whole golf bag out of Tsuna's hand before the younger boy could protest.

"Ehm," Tsuna's hand was half reaching for the bag to take it back. "Gokudera, I can take-"

"Yamamoto Takeshi," Hibari stated, deciding to talk with the only person that showed some attention to him for the moment at least. He snarled. "Can you shut up the herbivores over there, so I can hit the ball in peace?"

Yamamoto gave him thumbs up in reply, didn't seem that frightened at the others demand. "Take it easy, I will make sure that they keep it down," promised the cook's son with his characteristic grin.

Gokudera threw the golf bag at Mukuro's feet. When he finally reached his destination, he glared daggers at the Prince.

"Carry your own stuff, bastard!"

"Oya, oya," Mukuro chuckled, pretending not to notice the obvious anger the other showed. "Thanks for carrying my clubs for me, Haya-chan."

"Don't call me Haya-chan, idiot!"

Yamamoto laughed happily, eye closed. "But, Gokudera, Haya-chan is such a cute name!"

Gokudera turned his anger to him instead. "Don't you also start baseball idiot!" he hissed like a cat.

Mukuro snickered amusingly, went nearer to the cook's son and seated his elbow on his shoulder to lean at it. "Don't listen to him, Yamamoto Takeshi. I have had a great relationship with Haya-chan since we were both small children, trust me, I know him inside out. Thus, can I with all certainty say that this is an act that Haya-chan likes to pull, when in reality he wants you to call him Haya-chan."

"Ohh." Understanding flashed across Yamamoto's face.

However, Gokudera was now ignoring them in favour of greater things in his life. He brightened when Tsuna finally joined them, never mind him being a little breathless.

"Hi again, tenth!"

"G-Gokudera," he paused to breath in air in his lungs. "You can't just run off like that!"

Gokudera frowned anxiously. "Sorry, tenth. Are you alright?"

Mukuro sighed, rolling his shoulder to soften his muscles. "Well, now that everyone seems to have gathered, I guess we can finally begin," he drew a random club from the golf sack without hesitation and laid it over his shoulder in a stylish fashion.

"Maid, set up the ball," he ordered arrogantly.

Tsuna just rolled his eyes at the Prince typical behaviour, he had since a long time stopped being afraid of him. He took out a ball from one of the sack's compartments himself and seated it on a pit that was already set up.

Mukuro smiled when Tsuna was finished with his task. "Thanks, Maid."

"Don't overdo it," grumbled Gokudera warningly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

_"Excuse me," _spoke Hibari up in a dangerous tone, glaring at the Prince that had planted himself beside him. "But I am the one who will hit the ball first."

"Hibari!" Mukuro pretended to be astonished by the discovery of the very Hibari Kyoya beside him. "I've totally forgotten that you are here!" he giggled.

Hibari's eyebrow twitched, but he didn't trust himself with saying anything.'Stop that ridiculous acting before you make me bite you to death!'

"But~" continued Mukuro cheerfully as he waved a scolding finger in Hibari's way. "You know the rules, don't you, Hibari?"

It was a rhetorical question and so didn't Mukuro wait for an answer but began to get

ready to hit the ball.

"Yes," Hibari muttered in the background. "Ladies first, I guess."

He didn't mean it to sound like a joke, but it did. And Yamamoto, luckily the only one within earshot, tried to suppress his laughing.

Mukuro swung the club and hit the ball, it flew far and high. The aim was quite good though you could say the power in it was lacking.

Everyone twisted their neck to look up, trying to pick out the white ball from the cloudy sky. In the end it landed thirty meters away.

No one said anything, strangely enough no one praised nor commented on his shot.

The Prince took their silence as natural astonishment at his greatness and laughed pleasantly. "Fukuku~who knew that I was so good?" he turned around, only be a little taken back when he saw Hibari smirk evilly, still holding his club.

"Erm, Mukuro?" Tsuna said. "You shot the ball at the wrong direction, he pointed more to the right where a tall red flag waved in the wind. "That's where you are supposed to reach."

"Kufufu~" Mukuro shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "No matter, no matter, I play simply for fun not to win."

"Then what reason do I have to be here and teach you if your intention is 'simply' fool around?" Hibari asked through clenched teeth.

Mukuro ignored Hibari and instead passed the golf club over to Tsuna, practically throwing it in his hands as he passed him.

_"Your turn, Maid."_


End file.
